The Moons Myth
by shikonprincess13
Summary: What happened where the movie left off... Twist and Turn's around the way and a few *bumps* in the road...
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out into the horizon, staring at the sun as it slowly set, which meant my true form would disappear along with the blazing light. There was only one indication I had of the fact that he was some here around me. He stopped his running back and forth and then parked himself next to me on the grassy hill. His eyes were on my stomach and I smiled.

"You can touch it you know… it won't bite… besides you made it."

He took a pause and then he looked up at me, his eyes seemed to stare into my soul and read my mind all though we both knew he couldn't do that.

"We… We made it."

He said then hesitantly reached out then pulled his hand away until I got frustrated and pulled his hand in mine then forced it onto my belly. I felt his hand try to pull back but with my steel like grip, courtesy of him, I held fast. Eventually he softened and I pulled away while his hand just rested on my belly on its own.

After we had left the prom we had both gone back to his, bed-less, room and things got a little heated. He got scared so we never did it then but I surrendered myself to him and soon enough I became pregnant. At first it was very scary for him and I because we both knew my scent would increase to that of a pregnant woman in heat so every possible male with a sensitive nose like my Edward would be after me.

We weren't worried about that any more though, now I had transformed into a vampire like the rest of his adopted family and I was just as welcome as I was before. They weren't necessarily thrilled about the fact of me becoming with child but I knew why, they were worried about the safety of us let alone themselves.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my gaze to the horizon and then stared at Edward, God I loved that man so much. When he spoke to me it was as if I was floating to cloud nine every time, he made me feel like no other man had made me feel.

"I'm happy, that you're with a child… You make me feel like such a changed man… I-I-… I love you."

I gasped and them my head snapped back away from him, he hadn't said that since the time when we conceived our child that was within me and the mere fact that he was saying it now was… exhilarating. I smiled after recovering from my surprise and then snuggled against him until he jolted up in alarm.

I looked around, since I hadn't been a vampire for a long while my senses were still taking some getting used to so I wasn't quite sure what he was getting so worked up over.

"What is it?"

I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to do anything that would obviously harm our situation anymore than it probably was.

"Get up… Get on my back… we have to leave this place."

We weren't that far from his house, maybe a minute or two running with Edward but for some reason he was making it seem as if it were a mile away and we didn't have enough time. I got up and got on his back with a hand on my plump stomach, yes I was showing now at my fifth month now, and then hauled my self on his back.

Suddenly we were off and immediately I was thrown back into the house, not roughly but because he was deeply worried about something. His sister came behind me and then took me up stairs and into Edwards's room.

"What happened? Ed is spooked out of his mind and he's really worried about you and the baby."

I looked at her and then put a hand on my stomach while trying to regain my breath; I didn't know what was happening I was actually wondering if someone could tell me that. I raised my shoulders in a shrug, I couldn't talk right now either, and I was out of breath from running up the stairs and having the wind knocked out of me from being thrown in the house. I looked out the window to see Edward and one of the decedents of the were wolves outside.

"EDWARD!!"

I screamed out the window and immediately saw both of them look up at me then one of them disappeared and suddenly re appeared behind me with his sister. He smiled at me, a sinister smile that made my blood curdle. Edward appeared shortly after and decked him painfully in the jaw.

Before I could blink I was in the were wolves hand's and Edward and his whole family were watching as bi-standards because there was nothing they could do.

"My, my now you do smell good."

"I'm getting really sick and tired of people saying that."

I said under my breath but he obviously heard me because he tightened the grip on my throat causing me to seize up in pain and then look at Edward.

"You are beautiful as well…"

He said and then put his face in my neck and sniffed long and hard… then there was a pause in his actions and I knew what he was smelling that be obviously hadn't smelt before.

"You're with a babe…"

He said sinisterly and before I knew what was happening I was being thrown into the nearest wall with his hand still on my throat. Edward was going to advance but his father held him back.

"You maniacal ass hole… PUT HER DOWN!!"

He roared at him but all it did was fuel the wolf's anger and he threw me against more walls, each time the hold on my throat would tighten and I could feel my airway gasping for oxygen. I felt my eyes start to grow limp and tiresome and I knew I would fall into unconsciousness before this fight was over. Or so I thought.

Edward reeled back and then decked him hard in the face causing him to drop me. I scampered around the room coughing a dry, terrible cough. His sister ran towards me and then picked me up off my feet while Edward beat the living shit out of the guy that just had me in a dangerous grasp.

I felt the back of my head which was sopping with my blood by being forced into the wall numerous times from that monster. I coughed and felt my throat which had impressions of the man's bulky fingers which were previously intent on bringing me my death.

"Edward… Edward!"

I said in a raspy voice… the man was no were wolf after all just a human sent from a were wolf probably and told what to do to give Edward a little scare. I reached out my hand to touch him so that he would stop. He was going to kill him if he didn't stop the beatings.

"Edward!!"

I finally screamed at the top of my lungs if I could muster and then saw him turn around with glazed over eyes like he was going to burst into tears. He immediately collapsed to my side and embraced me while his brother's took over and took him outside to burn him just incase. He started sniffing me and kissing me all over.

"Do you still carry the scent of a mother...? Yes… thank god yes you do… Oh god."

He said over and over while resting his forehead against mine and keeping his eyes closed, probably just over whelmed with all that just transpired in the past 15-20 minutes. He asked for us to be left alone and then he just stayed on the floor with me.

"I'm so sorry… Please forgive me… I-I would never pull any thing so slack like that ever again after our son is born. Just please… promise me you'll stay."

He said as I put a hand on his cheek to silence him. My poor Edward was trembling so hard that I could barley tell the difference if he had frost bite for staying outside too long.

"You're trembling… Edward… the baby and I are fine- Just fine! It's all right… calm down now before you worry me."

I said while bringing his head into my breast trying to get him to calm down before he got to over reactive and he caused himself to have a nervous break down… If vampires could have nervous break downs that is.

I have to admit I was terribly frightened while I was in the hands of that monstrous human, he was strong for a human but I was afraid none the less. I feared for the baby, I feared for my self but most of all I feared of what Edward would do because he had to know that it was human if I did.

"I'm so sorry… So sorry."

He said over and over as I rocked him to sleep on the floor in his room, the floor was surprisingly comfortable which is probably where he just chilled most of the time considering he never went to bed and now that I was a vampire neither did I. We stayed up the whole night and I saw thing's I never got to see before because I stayed awake now for the whole night.

We came back home and we made love while his family stayed downstairs watching television. At least they were that least bit of normal but hey I wouldn't have it any other way. Edward and I just stayed up in the room for the rest of the night while we reminisced and he continued on about names for our son… we weren't sure of the sex yet but Edward was sure… and that was all that mattered to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around hesitantly trying to figure out where they all were. I was training for becoming a vampire of my boyfriend's liege but it was terribly difficult. They had all separated up into the forest around their home… our home. I had moved in after telling my father I was with a baby and in love with Edward and surprisingly he was all right with it. He said he was in a similar situation with my mother, leave out the vampire part though. He said that he was standing in front of my mother's father begging him to let them have a life with the baby she was pregnant with and the ring on her finger. My grandfather obviously approved but I knew it hurt him to see me leave at such a young age. Anyway, back to my training.

I sniffed and then the faint scent of tree bark and rainy mornings wafted into my nostrils. It was Edward. I speed ran to where ever the scent took me until I found him running and smiled. He was probably making it easy for me; we all knew he was the fastest in the family despite what Rosalie said. I then pounced on his back when I got close enough to him and kissed him on the neck. He smiled, I loved it when he smiled, and he had pretty teeth to. Not long after I found Edward the whole search party was surrounding us, I looked into Rosalie's eyes and read her mind, telling that she wasn't happy.

"That's not fair Edward, your making it easy for her… What about if she has to track someone for real and her life depended on it, their just going to jump out in front of her and yell IM HERE!"

Rosalie didn't like me, I knew that much but she was always spiteful when it came to Edward's decisions and I. Yes at time's I wasn't the nicest either but that was only in retort to her. I think she saw me send her a dirty look and then she did the same and spat something so cruel I couldn't help but do what I did after wards.

"Don't you look at me like that?! Who do you think you are?! Just because you're some tramp and got yourself pregnant with a vampire doesn't mean every one is going to fall at your feet sorry princess."

"Rosalie!"

Edward said in a warning to his younger sister but I was all ready too spiked for her to utter any forced out apologies. I pounced on her and then started punching her with all my might. I had never been in a fight like this before but damn did it feel good every time your fist connected with the person you hated so much. Suddenly it was me on the ground and Rosalie was doing the same as I had to her not more then half a second ago. Thankfully she took a pause in between one of her punches to let me retaliate and then I pounced on her again.

Then all of a sudden Rosalie was hauled off me and thrown some distance away by who I was unsure because she had punched me in my eye so many times that it felt like my eye would pop out any second. Edward came beside me after wiping his hand on his pant leg; he had Rosalie's blood on it. Don't worry I was the one to draw her blood and vice versa but he had been the one that hauled her off of me so he caught some of it. Emmett was obviously going to go fetch Rosalie after she was thrown half a km away. He took my arm and then proceeded to ask me if I needed help to the car. He asked me if the baby was all right but I couldn't really give him a true answer. I wasn't sure. I told him that I wasn't and he immediately yet gently placed me in the seat in his car and we rode to the nearest hospital.

"Edward is this really necessary? I don't think I'm that damaged."

"No… What Rosalie did was uncalled for and we shall all have a talk with her when we get home but for now I'm worried about my wife."

And then I saw his fang stick out of his top lip for a mere second then go back in as quickly as they had appeared. In all the while I had known Edward I had never seen him like this before, he worried me. We pulled up to the hospital and he came to the other side of the car and opened the door for me. He wanted to help me get out of the car but I insisted on walking. We went through the sliding doors to find one of Edward's father's friends who could help us immediately so we went to him.

He took me into another room and then squirt jelly all over my plump rounded stomach then flicked on a switch on a machine and put the microphone there. Edward smiled, his teeth were poking out but I guess it was all right because Doctor Angeles, which was the doctor checking to see if the baby was all right, knew about the Cullen's.

"Well you're baby is all right… yes I find your baby is just fine."

"Can we know the sex?"

Edward asked, speaking up in a low voice. I looked at him, at once he thought that he was going to wait until I gave birth but I guess now he changed his mind.

"Yes one… second…"

The doctor said and then moved the microphone over my belly some more and pressed into it hard which would probably leave a red mark later on. He didn't have to tell us after we finally saw what the doctor was seeing. Edward smiled brightly and wide and then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I returned it full on and then we smiled and looked at the picture. On that screen was our future son, and he looked so beautiful.

"All right, no internal bleeding, the baby isn't in stress, there is not bruising or anything of the like so you guy's are all right. Feel free to leave when you want. Oh and Edward… Say hi to your father for me."

Edward nodded and then I put back on my shirt and focused on making sure my bra didn't slip off so Edward would get worry about who was looking at my bare chest.

"We're having a boy."

He said slowly to me, I nodded and then looked up smiling at him and embraced him tightly. Suddenly, and I will probably never get used to this, Alice appeared next to us with a smile on her face.

"Hey guy's, We took Rosalie to the house and everyone is waiting for you to get back so we can distribute a serious punishment for all most putting the life of our most dearest brother in danger."

Alice said and then I nodded and slipped on the rest of my shirt and coat then took my bags and put a steady hand on my stomach. After we got outside I couldn't hold it in anymore. I spit out a blood clot that was forming from having so much blood in my mouth. I don't know why because I was supposed to be a vampire now… I guess it would take some getting used to. While walking to the car both Alice and Edward went to open the door for me. Wow… how nice was this family?!

Soon enough we were back at our home and I saw Rosalie sitting there in the front room with everyone around her. They all turned to me and I saw their father nod to me as if telling me to do what I wanted.

"What do you think we should do to her Bella?"

They asked me one by one, I looked at Rosalie and then at everyone else… I saw they didn't want to hurt Rosalie because despite what she did she was still family and if I were to be part of Edwards family like I hope to be in the future, as his wife, then I should at least make a peace treaty with them.

"Don't do anything… leave her be, I want to be part of this family as much as wanting to be part of any family so I might as well make a peace treaty while I'm going."

They looked at me in shock, they obviously expected me to say something like 'start the fire!' or 'burn the pitchforks!' Even Rosalie looked at me with surprise like she was expecting something horrible so she could fuel my anger again at a later time. Edward came behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure about this Bella… This is probably the one time in decades you're going to have the chance to do something like this."

I nodded and then turned to him and replied with something I don't think he was waiting for.

"However the thing I do want is to be alone with my future husband because we have some unfinished business."

I practically heard everyone snicker, it was Emmett who made him self painfully clear though. I took Edwards hand and led him upstairs but not before sending Alice a knowing glance. Go for it girl, I heard her say in my mind and then went up to Edwards room; well it was our room now. When we got inside I kissed him passionately, sending every little pent up bit of emotion into the kiss while I was at it. He kept his eyes on me and then slowly peeled off my shirt while I did away with his at the same time. I ran my fingers through his hair while we maintained the lip lock as long as vampire possible.

"Bella… Do you understand how you make me feel…?"

He asked me with his eyes closed and his forehead leaning against mine. My eyes were slowly starting to descend also and that was when I recovered.

"Do you know how you make ME feel."

I asked him in retort and then let my hand roam his chiseled abs and slowly my hand's descended to his ass. I squeezed gently and then smiled when he made a sound I much appreciated. It was a strangled version of my name and god I wanted him to say it so much more often. My hand's traveled to the other side of his pants and undid the button and the zipper while he latched onto my neck where there was our mating mark.

When he bit me and changed me into a vampire like I was today. God it was such a wonderful ceremony because right after we took each other's virginity and that is how our son came to be. Jackpot; I reached inside and took out his probably severely aching member then slipped it into my mouth.

He didn't much appreciate oral sex when I did it all though he didn't mind when it was his turn to do me. Oh well this wasn't like any other day we had sex, how it was different I wasn't sure with my lust hazed mind but I would figure it out later. Enough was Enough, in the blink of an eye literally I felt myself under my husband while he pumped into me furiously.

"Ed-Edwar… Edward… Oh gods… make me- remember…. Why I'm with a child."

He grunted and I felt him speed up, the tip of his member hitting my G-spot every time and god I loved it. Soon enough I saw a white light behind my eye lids and felt a hot liquid flow into me immediately after my own climax. He grunted loudly as his seed spilled into me in thick sprays of white.

"Edward… Oh my god… I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I love you Bella Cullen."

I smiled, all to soon my love, all to soon would we be joined as husband and wife but for now I'll just take laying here with my fiancée. Awaiting another day.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed while keeping my head down and walked into my school with Edward trailing close behind with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. He was just talking to Rosalie again about what had happened (Last chapter) and the attitude she gave me. Rosalie was obviously keeping her mouth shut, not because she was afraid, but because Edward was a kind, gentle man and to hear him use words she had never heard him say before was leaving her speech less. Eventually Jasper, Alice and Edward caught up with me while Emmett and Rosalie went to their car so they could 'talk' about some things. This was the first time in about a week that I had gone to school and even though I was pregnant with a vampire kin my father still forced me to go to school.

"I wouldn't worry about Rosalie if I were you; it's just another annoying obstacle that we will eventually leave behind."

I nodded and then put a hand on my stomach while my other one found its way to Edward's back which I grasped tightly. Edward smiled and then leaned down to place a kiss on my lips which I greatly returned but as quick as possible, we didn't really want people to know so if we went around kissing it wasn't going to help with that. It was only when I kissed him that I noticed how sharp his teeth were, for a vampire he didn't really have fangs per se he just had the powers and outside physical features of one.

"So uhm… When do you think this baby is due Edward?"

I asked him, simple question so that we could get the conversation moving without just walking around aimlessly outside the school building which we would eventually be entering for first period. He looked up and then scrunched up his chin, I didn't like it when he did that, it made him look so un Edward like, what Edward was supposed to look like I wasn't sure but I will get back to you.

"In October… Why?"

Wait a second, lights were starting to go off in my head, either I was having a pregnancy for 12 month's or I was pregnant for only one month! It was September and I was just starting school and learning that I was more then likely going to have a baby in a month didn't quite satisfy me.

"Do you mean that I'm having the baby in a month?!"

I exclaimed, a tad to loud I suppose because immediately people started to turn around and stare at me and Edward, it wasn't long before there was a mini crowd of my friend's plus other's I wasn't quite sure about standing around us. Edward looked around with a scared look on his face and then looked at me directly basically telling me to hush. If he could read my mind and send me a message he would have done that all ready.

"Ughhh!"

I yelled then took my stuff and made sure I was all right with my hair and everything then went inside to go and figure out some things. I went into the bathroom and then locked it, not that I wanted to be a bitch but because I couldn't have someone walking in when I am thinking of stuff that could be detrimental to my school year. I looked in the mirror and then combed back my hair with my fingers. I only hoped that if I stuck through with this baby and nothing unfortunate happened that the baby inherited its father's hair. I looked down at my bag and got my I-pod out of my pocket and when I looked up I saw Edward standing behind me. I sighed and then turned to him obviously sending him a dirty look because he returned it. Yes Edward could be a gentle man but when he wanted to he could become the arrogant bastard he all ways was.

"Edward, this is the female washroom and I thought I locked the door."

"Window's."

I snorted and thought to myself, go figure. He would all ways do some crazy bull shit like that; hopefully when I have this baby in whatever time frame I have it, Edward wont rub off that much to it.

"Why are you upset?"

"Because Edward, I'm in high school and I'm a week pregnant with my vampire boyfriends, almost husbands, baby which will be coming in the short time of a month... My mother is having a baby with my step father, my father's trying to move on for the first time in his life but is leaving me in the process and… I'm only 17."

I said all in one breath, I could tell that wasn't what Edward wanted to hear at least not all at once but he asked me what the matter was. Then he did the only thing he could do I guess, he walked up to me and gave me a big hug and then kissed me, yes his teeth were very sharp.

"I apologize Bella… Do you want to… want to… get rid of it?"

I looked up at him in alarm; did he seriously just ask me if I wanted to get an abortion with this baby? Is he stupid?

"No! Never Edward! Why would I get an abortion with the one I love? Especially considering he's a vampire and I know that he saved himself for a good couple hundred years just for little old me."

He smiled, he obviously didn't want to get rid of it but he was considering my feelings which made me feel better just at the thought of it. I dug my nose into his sweater which smelt like him so much, I loved it. He smelt like rainy mornings and tree bark which was the smell of the forest, which I once again absolutely loved. I pulled away from him and kissed him on the lips, damn his teeth were sharp though.

Edward smiled again, his teeth showing just the slightest and right amount so that it wouldn't be terribly noticeable that he was a vampire. I remembered when he first showed me what he looked like in the sunlight, god he was beautiful and I loved him so much only at that time I didn't know it. Maybe if I had before we wouldn't be in such a conundrum and we could have avoided some of the problems that we're still receiving retroactions from.

"Bella, I don't think that we should spend all day in here, there may be some people who want to use the bathroom."

He said with a little chuckle and then went to remove himself from my grasp but I held strong. He turned and faced me then gave me and all knowing glance and I giggled, he knew what I was thinking but even I knew it was impossible… or at very least as close as possible to impossible.

"Bella…"

He said drawing out my name waiting for me to finish what he was going to say, I knew what he was going to say but I didn't want him to say it. Maybe if I was really quiet… wait no… what am I talking about its vampires having sex we would probably make a lot of noise excluding the one's coming from our mouth's.

"Please Edward!"

I said in a pouty, rich spoiled kid sort of way, he didn't want to hear it but he had to know that I was a girl and I could make it very hard for him to refuse me. I reached in between us and then grabbed him; it was very easy considering that he was big as it was so it kind of stuck out of his pants anyway.

"Edward… I can do you a favor then."

I said and then bit my lip, I had never tried to be seductive before but I think it might have been working considering that he was doing the same and his eye color was changing rapidly. I gasped and took my hand out immediately as I saw Alice standing right behind him. I smiled irritatingly at her and then stuck my hand up in a non moving wave. She looked from Edward to me and then gave a little nervous chuckle; it seemed she was probably reading someone's mind, more than likely Edward's though because you couldn't read mine.

"Did I interrupt something?"

She asked hesitantly, she was like such a little kid and it was a little annoying at times but at other times it was just refreshing to have someone realistic or playful around.

"Yes."

Edward said immediately and I have to admit I let out the tiniest all most non existent giggle ever. It wasn't like Edward unless he was really charged which was probably why he hadn't moved from between my legs yet. He was still seated there in between my leg's while I sat on the counter in the washroom.

"Well forgive me but Edward and Bella, Carlisle is here and he wants to take us home, he heard that the werewolves were coming after school this afternoon."

Ah yes! This was the chance I had been looking for, we would go home and then Edward and I could finally do what we both wanted to do. Considering that no one walked in on us like last time. Not more than a week ago both Rosalie and Emmett walked in half way through but we were under a cover. I didn't even notice her because of the pleasure but apparently she was there. Edward had gone down stairs after I had fallen asleep and then told me that he had read her mind, even though he didn't have to, and she was thinking about how she walked in on them and she was thinking of doing the same thing with Emmett.

"Victoria and James again?"

Edward asked and ran a hand through his red hair (I noticed in real life he does that a lot). Alice nodded and soon enough I was on Edward's back and we were racing to the parking lot to get out of there as soon as possible. Emmett and Rosalie were all ready there waiting for us obviously getting the message earlier.

"Hey where's Jasper?"

I asked diligently, not that I really mind but it was my husband's brother I had to ask to be nice and courteous. Immediately he popped next to me and then looked at me with that blank look he always has.

"Right here sister, Proceed Rosalie."

We were on the road and in the comfort of our home soon enough and just sitting and watching television. Rosalie was on Emmett, Jasper and Alice were side by side and both me and Edward were sitting next to one another with his hand around me holding me close.

"So Edward when did you guys decide you were going to get pregnant."

I felt Edward freeze up under the question that Alice asked in her 24/7 around the clock bubbly self. I don't know why but it really bothered Edward whenever his family ever acted 'out of the order' in his opinion which was like… every day because he always made faces at them.

"We didn't really; our son just came to be."

Little did we know that it wasn't going to be a boy when we finally did have our daughter who would later be named Renesmee (this is mostly a spoiler chapter because in the book Breaking Dawn, which is the last book in the twilight series, they have a daughter and get married, the daughters name is Renesmee)

I saw Rosalie snicker and get a worried glance from Edward and Emmett, because they both knew that Rosalie and I didn't get along. The only thing I was worried about however was her pretty little face if anything should happen to Edward or my baby… our baby…


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed staring out of the window to my new home; it was apparently a good day today so the Cullen family was staying home as well as me considering that I was a vampire now. I felt cool hand's wrap around my stomach when I thought the word Cullen and smiled. Edward came behind me and kissed my neck where my mate mark was. His hand's drifted down to our baby and where it lay, I had gotten over the fact that the baby was due in less than a month now because it was the 24th of September and the baby was due October 17th. Edward couldn't have been happier, he could hear his baby now and was more than delighted to spend some quality time just sitting and listening to the heart beat of the baby.

"So when are we leaving?"

I asked him out of not only concern but anxiousness; We were going hunting today and I wanted to make sure that Edward didn't stay home this time because he had drew blood from me last time we had intercourse. Not that it hurt but the fact that he wouldn't let go was enough of a scare for me when I started to fall unconscious. Not that I wasn't expecting that because truth be told any time that we did make love I got drowsy after ward's and usually settled down for a nap, but this time I knew why I was getting drowsy and it wasn't because Edward tuckered me out.

"Soon actually Carlisle and Esmee should be ready any time now. He is thinking about letting you lead the trail this time… lucky you."

He murmured and then kissed me on the lips and slipped his tongue in for a dangerously short amount of time in my eyes anyway. Rosalie and Emmett were coming down from Australia to hunt with us like old times because they had graduated and were well on their way to college. Emmett had congratulated me on the baby and was very proud of the fact that Edward decided to break free of his shell and finally indulged in intercourse… he probably thought the same thing I did though… due time.

Edward suddenly pulled away from me and I knew it was time to go, I grabbed my bag's and stuff I thought I might need but Edward waved a hand telling me I wouldn't need them. I looked at my bags and then him and put them down reluctantly. I don't know why I couldn't bring them… what if a womanly emergency happened… wait no I was pregnant. Well something could happen and I would need something from my bag… it was a spur of the moment thing.

"All right Bella… As I'm sure Edward all ready must've told you… we're letting you lead the hunt tonight."

"All right! What are we chasing Bells?"

I smiled at my new found nickname from Emmett and then thought for a hot second… pondering my decision so I didn't pick the wrong thing.

"Mountain Lion and after for desert I guess a wild bear or two."

I said with a smile; that was Emmett and Edward's favorite and after I had said that we could stop for wild bear Emmett would defiantly make sure we got back in time for his favorite. Edward grabbed my hand and nuzzled it to his cheek where my hand felt comfortable despite the coldness. I was cold now also so I didn't mind.

We as in Jasper, Alice, Edward and Carlisle, rode in the hummer while Emmett, Rosalie and Esmee rode in Edward's car. We were heading up to the place they usually went which was around the canyon close to the one lake in Forks. Edward was getting himself in the hunting mode to kill and when he looked at me his eyes were black. That was how his eyes we're when they weren't amber but the only difference was that his had a reddish tinge when he was going hunting.

We started shaking in the car which indicated the arrival of our hunting grounds. Carlisle looked behind at us, his eyes were also black with a reddish tinge and if I were to look at my self my eyes would be black with a reddish tinge also.

"Time to go!"

Alice said and jumped out of the car with a hand on her stomach protectively… her and Jasper were trying to get pregnant but I guess a vampire's reproductive system was different than a human's which is why I guess we were lucky that we conceived our son at an earlier time when I was a human. Edward got out first and then took me by my waist, careful of our baby and then hoisted me up and out.

"Thank you."

I said and then pulled my shirt down and immediately we went into hunting mode, I ran along side Edward while we kept our eyes and ear's open for the sound of our prey. Suddenly I stopped, smelling and sensing a Mountain Lion and then bounded off in that direction. The rest of the family stopped and followed me assuming that I had smelt something they hadn't and also because I was the leader of the pack today. I grinned devilishly when I noticed the large Mountain Lion attacking its previous pray.

Edward caught up with me and then held me by my stomach telling me to let him handle this. I nodded and then stood back and let my husband take care of it. I noticed how Edward pounced on it before coming up to it real quietly. Then I saw him twist its neck and then slowly start to rip pieces of skin off so that I could have some without being disgusted by the fur. That was when the rest of us stalked over, our eyes glazed over with madness and hunger and then… we fed. I took the heart which was still beating when I took a chunk out of it and the liver. The fattiest parts only because I was pregnant so they had to leave all the good stuff for me.

Edward watched me as I sat against a tree stump and ate… I would figure out later the reason he was staring was because there was a trail of blood flowing down my chin. Edward stalked forward and for a second I grew defensive in my animalistic way's and defended my food as well as my belly but he only stuck his tongue out and licked up the trail. I stared at my chin to see a faint red trail that was still making its way down my chin from my lip. I leaned forward and kissed Edward, letting him get the juice still left on my chin and then closed my eyes, dropping the liver on my lap. I was getting caught up in the moment. Suddenly he pulled away and I knew why, Carlisle and the rest of them were staring so we decided enough was enough.

Edward ripped a part of the Mountain Lion off of the rotting carcass and then handed me it, I took it greedily barley spearing Edward a thank you but he understood. I was pregnant and I was a new vampire and this was only my third feed so I was going to get a bit demanding. Especially the whole pregnancy thing; I devoured it by shoving my whole face into the body part, which part I wasn't sure but a body part none the less. Eventually we had devoured the whole animal and finished off another one that passed by so I attacked it this time… all most hit my stomach so I took a T.O. and then they gave me a large portion once again.

Eventually we caught up with Esmee, Emmett and Rosalie which brought us joy considering that they were the soon to be grandmother and aunties and uncles of Edward's and mine's baby. Rosalie eyed me painfully, her eyes were still black and I could tell in her present state of hunt that I probably shouldn't do anything to provoke her. Edward eyed me and I got the message; it was time to leave because Carlisle and Esmee were getting a tad full and ready to go.

Edward picked me up bridle style, I don't know why he still did that though, and swung me onto his back then headed to the jeep. Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee, Alice and Emmett weren't too far away but like I said Edward was the fastest. He took hold of me and carried me up to the seat in the hummer and then belted me in. remember there were a lot of belts in that thing. By now I knew how though and told him it was all right, we waited half a second until Carlisle, Jasper and Alice showed up and we were off.

Both me and Edward joined hand's in the front while he drove, slowly the meter passed over 100 mph.

"So Edward, what are we going to name him?"

He smiled while he pushed the speed limit up to 110 mph which I didn't particularly agree with but I was used to it by now.

"Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Cullen."

I giggled and then put a hand on my stomach which had grown substantially since the time at school when we had to leave because of Victoria and Laurent.

"You treat it as if it's the only baby we're gonna have Edward."

I said with a giggled following my first one, suddenly I felt him freeze under my grasp and I gave him a confused stare.

"What's wrong?"

I asked in confusion, I sure wasn't hoping that he was admitting to me that he didn't want the baby in my womb right now or something like that. This baby wasn't hopefully going to be our last baby because I didn't wanna live my life saying I only had just one child. I wanted more than that.

"We're planning on having more?"

He asked me, at least he said we and not you because that would have pissed me off, and I would have asked him to stop driving so I could get out of the car. I looked ahead, so in shock that I couldn't look at him.

"I guess, I kinda didn't want to stop here, of coarse I was going to wait until we get married and have the financial stability to raise our first one than I guess we could think about another one. What if our son wanted a brother or a sister?"

He tilted his head to the side and then his jaw tightened up but I was pretty sure he was thinking it over.

"Sure… after there is a foundation for the first one."

I smiled and then for a moment I forgot that he was driving and I was in a tightly strapped seat belt and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him simultaneously on the cheek. He swerved a little bit but soon enough he was back on track like before. I looked back with a beat red blush on my face to see Alice, Jasper and Carlisle smiling at me and muttering at a fast pace to which I couldn't hear them, only a buzzing sound that indicated they were talking.

In a matter of second's we reached our chalet of a home to which I sighed in pleasure. Now I could do what ever I wanted for my husband and vice versa without any interruptions. Edward helped me get out of the seat belt, his hand deliberately grazing my breast every now and then but eventually I was out. He got out himself and then picked me up out of the big vehicle due to the fact that I couldn't do it by myself. When he took me out I saw Carlisle, Alice and Jasper all inside the front foyer with their arms around one another obviously spying on us.

"About what you said at school that time, you said you're going to hell… well seeing as how now I'm breaking all the rule too… does that mean I go there as well."

"Probably."

He said with a chuckle, I did the same nervously and then took the hand he offered as we walked in the house. I kicked back on the couch with a hand on my belly and then rubbed it along the smooth surface. It seemed that when I became pregnant your skin becomes softer and smoother, something that Edward found very delectable when it came to our love making.

Suddenly I tensed, my hand's frozen, and not only my hand… my whole body was frozen in actual fact. I called Edward over in a rushed voice and immediately he was grabbing a bag and stuffing clothing for me into it as if we were going to the hospital. I laughed and told him no then asked him to come over.

He reluctantly came and then sat beside me; his eyes were hard and unfocused probably because he was panicking. I placed his hand on my small yet plump stomach and forced him to stay there.

Then it happened again because I felt the vibration against my stomach and then we both stared into each others eyes. Then he leaned into me and kissed my lips passionately at the mere thought of our baby growing so fast. Our baby had just kicked for us and it was such a wonderful feeling to feel you're baby. Alice jumped over and then placed her head on my stomach gently and giggled when the baby kicked for his auntie again. Jasper stayed his distance but he smiled and said congratulations.

"Oh my! Now we truly know that a baby is in there."

Alice said and then soon Esmee and Carlisle were behind me and saying thanks and congratulations. Edward leaned his head on my stomach and then kissed it slowly; it was what he said next that brought tears to my eyes.

"Hello baby… I'm Edward Cullen, your father, and the person your inside is Bella Cullen, your mother. We love you very much and I can't wait to see you when you come out all right? You're mother love's you as well and like I said before we can't wait to see you, I love you."

I smiled and then leaned down and kissed Edward on the head not minding the tussles of curls in his hair that nearly blocked out my lips. He picked me up bridle style and up to our bedroom where he gently placed me on our bed. We had to change the sheets several times since we arrived here due to our activities.

"Our baby."

He muttered while laying himself down beside me, I knew it was only a matter of time that underneath these covers I would be asleep and Edward would watch me intently, smiling at what I said in my sleep.

"Yes… I love you Edward."

"And I you… Bella Cullen."

I smiled when he called me by his last name, it sounded so right to me. Even though I didn't particularly like my full name, Isabella Cullen sounded even better. Eventually I drifted off to sleep to have wonderful dreams about my soon to be husband and my baby.


	5. Chapter 5

I rushed outside to the car and then quickly thrust my self onto the ground inside, covering every visible part of my body while the calamity went on around me outside. It was Victoria and Laurent who had obviously come to avenge James but the problem was that they had smelt that I was with Edward's baby so now they were fueled with not only revenge but my blood. Alice jumped in the front seat and I could see her look over the dash board and put a hand over her mouth. She was a vampire and it was very hard to destroy them so when Alice cringed at something going on outside I had a very high speculation something really bad was happening. Alice suddenly picked me up off the ground roughly and then put me on the seat all though keeping my head out of sight so that they wouldn't know which car I was in and sped off in the highest gear.

"Alice… what's going on?"

She stared at me for a while, biting her lip because Edward probably made her promise not to say anything to me. I knew Alice like the back of my hand by now though and she couldn't hide anything from me now a days. She jumped when Jasper suddenly appeared behind her in the seat and then turned to me again.

"Edward, Carlisle and Emmett seem to be fighting a rough battle but I conclude that they should get out fine, they will get out fine. It is hard to kill us after all."

The way that Alice said that sounded as if she was trying to convince her self not her sister in law. I bit my lip as well and then put both my hand's on my belly and felt as our baby kicked for me in a frenzied fashion; as if it was in distress. I coughed roughly and then eventually settled down and my hands went back to my stomach. Then there was a tremendously hard kick and my whole body lurched forward from the force of what the baby had done to me. Alice looked at me with worry written all over her face as she slowed the car at my expense, thinking that she had done something.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She asked me, the car was slowing down every time and then there was another pain in my stomach. I was around a month now and Edward said our baby was due any time now so maybe this was it… maybe I was going to have our baby without its father here. That was when my thoughts were confirmed by my water breaking forcefully. (I know that Renesmee is born by clawing her self out of Bella's stomach itself but for the sake of how the story is going I'm going to make it so she's born vaginally).

"I'm in labor."

Immediately Alice stopped the vehicle and moved me from the front seat to the back seat with the most space. The blood would be hard for her I knew that all ready, so if she was willing to birth my child then I would have to thank her so much after wards and probably get her an extra mountain lion when I went hunting next. I groaned and practically felt my face turning red then did what felt right which was pushing.

"JASPER… TRY AND CONTACT EDWARD AND CARLISLE!"

Alice said to him who was waiting around the vehicle making sure that no one was appearing to try and put the life of my baby at harm. I felt tear's come to my eyes when the pain started to kick in, it wasn't possible for me to start feeling pain but I guess with me being pregnant and now giving birth to a half vampire that it was possible. Alice tore off my jeans and my underwear then grabbed a spare blanket that was hanging over the side of one of the seats and put it around my waist so I wasn't completely exposed.

"A-Alice!!"

I whimpered and then grabbed her hand which she reached out so that I could release some of the pain flowing through my veins. Suddenly both Emmett and Rosalie were at my side while Jasper stayed outside to control the mood in the van even though I as sure that even his power wasn't strong enough for this. I was just about to have a baby so every one's emotions were sky high.

"Where is Edward? WHERE IS EDWARD?!"

I screamed while I kept pushing and trying to squeeze this baby out of me, Rosalie suddenly did something that I wouldn't expect from her considering that she was never nice to me before hand. She lifted my head onto her lap and brushed back the hair out of my face. I looked up at her in shock and she seemed to notice so she sent me a bitter glance yet continued doing what she was doing before. I knew that she liked me somewhere deep inside and the same went for me because despite anything she was still family and she would all ways be there not before Edward of coarse though. I stopped concentrating on Rosalie though and focused on the baby trying to make its way out of my womb.

"Edward is on his way Bella, just hold on there lil sis all right? Because I'm sure that if Edward gets here and you've given up he won't be to happy now will he?"

Emmett whispered to me and before I knew it I was getting encouraging speeches from everyone while I went through labor with no epidural. This wasn't how I pictured giving birth at all. I did picture the pain don't get me wrong but I thought that I would be in a hospital with pain killers and my husband at my side, defiantly didn't picture vampires and death around me while I gave birth to my first child or children. Suddenly the entire vehicle shook and I nearly fell off the seat if not for the brawn of Emmett and the care from Alice and Rosalie. Alice was at my feet at the moment probably trying to coarse me through the labor but truth be told I was focusing on the fact that I was giving birth and Edward wasn't there.

Before I knew it nearly half the people who were with me had left and were outside coaxing through the battle currently going on between Victoria and Laurent. Edward was outside as well trying to get through Emmett who wouldn't let him in until he calmed down and came out of his hunting mode. The only one who was with me was Rosalie and she was shhhing me and rubbing my stomach while looking between my legs. Her eyes widened in what looked like fear and then she grabbed my hand like what Alice had done before. It seemed like both of them had done that for their own comfort not for mine because personally the only thing I wanted to have in my hands was Edward's throat for making me go through this. It was then that I noticed Rosalie's intense gaze on me and when I actually took time to examine her facial features I noticed jealousy as a key feeling in her eyes.

"You… you want… a baby… d-don't you?"

I muttered out, it hurt so much, it felt like I could just reach in and grab my uterus and pull it out forcefully. Ten times worse then period pains. Rosalie looked up at me and then she bit her lip again and nodded to me. I smiled as much as I could muster because I felt some pity for Rosalie, I didn't know of her and Emmett's love life but if she wanted to get pregnant and could I'm sure she would've done it all ready.

"It'll… happen… soon."

I muttered and then my head sank back and I arched my back in the pain that I was feeling, never before had I felt something so intense before and it hurt so bad that I just wanted to throw down my hands and stop. Finally Edward was aloud in because his blood lust was gone obviously. He climbed into the back seat to see that my thighs, the blanket, and most of the back seat was covered in blood. He took my head and then kissed me passionately and then placed a peck on my head then set me back down.

"Rosalie how is she doing?"

"Put it this way… where's Carlisle?"

He sighed in disappointment but I didn't care if there was a proper doctor here or not I was going to deliver this baby tonight before I gave up on myself, I had to do this for Edward… for me. I pushed as long as I could and screamed in pain, never letting the scream go because I guess the baby's head was right at my entrance which was keeping it stretched to maximum capacity and seeing as how I never waited for my 10cm dilation it hurt ten times worse.

"Edward… It hurt's so muchhhh."

I whimpered out and then put both my hands on my stomach which had grown rock hard since going into labor.

"It's all right sweetheart I know… I'm here."

Edward murmured to me and even though I loved him to bit's I wanted to shove this baby up his ass and have him push it out his penis from what he just said. It's all right?! Is he crazy?

I pushed again and felt the terrible pain before but I forced myself to keep my mouth shut and just let out a terrible whine and scrunch up my face and hold my breath till the pain went away. Soon I felt cool air on me and saw Emmett peak his head over the back of the seat.

"Sorry; just getting the gasoline."

He murmured to us and then grabbed it and started soaking the place around where they had obviously just killed Victoria and the other vampire who's name I wasn't sure of at the moment. I pressed onto my stomach as if that was going to help out my situation much by pressing on it and let out another squeal as I pushed harder and this time I knew that the baby was at least half out. Edward was down by Rosalie who had switched spots and was smoothing back my hair for me.

"That's it Bella… just one more and you'll have given birth to our baby."

Edward encouraged me so I mustered up everything I could and then gave one last push that I kept for the longest and even after I felt the babe slip out I don't know why but I still pushed. It was Rosalie and Edward who brought me back and told me I could stop now so I finally relaxed my head on the arm of the back seat. Edward wrapped our baby in another blanket after snapping the umbilical cord with a knife left in the back for emergencies. Edward's eyes were un-readable but I knew he was so ecstatically happy that word's couldn't describe what either of us were going through.

"Our daughter."

"What?"

I asked as I leaned up on my elbows and leaned my hands out to hold her and see if what her father said was true. I peeled the blanket down, ignoring the throbbing pain in my womanhood and gasped at her. She had her father's reddish brown hair, she had his eyes as well, my lips, his nose and she was indeed a girl.

"What should we name her?"

Edward asked me breathlessly as if he was the one who had just given birth to this tiny wonderful bundle of joy. I thought of it for a quick second and after not finding any normal name that I liked enough I thought up something we could mix up for her.

"Renesmee; Renee from my mother and Esmee from yours."

Edward seemed to approve, we would work on the middle names and everything like that later but for now It was just us the tiny family. Eventually Carlisle arrived and he embraced Renesmee hugging her close to his body and whispering things to her at his fast high pitch buzzing.

"She's perfect… my little grand daughter."

Carlisle uttered along side Esmee who just gasped with tears in her eyes, the name was perfect, she was perfect, everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I opened my eyes which were straining against the sun that poured through Edward, Renesmee and My room. I suddenly remembered… I was a mother now; I had given birth to a 5 pound 11 ounce baby named Renesmee and finally we were home in our chalet with our beautiful baby girl. She had her fathers Reddish Brown hair, my lips, her fathers nose and all 10 fingers and toes. She was perfect in my eyes. I looked to my side to find Renesmee's head on my outstretched arm. She was only a new born but she looked so matured. Edward had told me that she would be very mature each time she aged like possibly when she was 5 she would be a 17 year old and so on and so forth. I slowly moved my hand, trying not to disturb Renesmee as much as possible, and then picked her up in my arms and took her downstairs to meet her family.

Thankfully Carlisle called in sick for today because his granddaughter had been born, that caused much controversy however because now everyone was wondering who had the baby, Emmett, Edward, Jasper or the women Rosalie Alice or I. I had left my mother an e-mail telling her everything when I got back last night, much to Edward's dislike because he wanted me to go to bed as soon as I got home that night after having just given birth to our daughter. I would check my e-mail later but for now I wanted to see my family. I saw Carlisle first and he was on the phone with someone laughing from happiness.

"Oh Bella you've awaken! How wonderful now we can finally see little Renesmee here."

Alice said and then got up from her perch on the couch and moved towards me, as if she wanted to take the bundle from my hands. It was around hat time that Carlisle got off the phone and turned to me, exasperated from laughing so hard with joy.

"Bella that was you're father, he wants to come by to see his granddaughter, I explained everything to him. The fact that we're vampires, you and Edward, and obviously our new addition and he was fine with it."

I felt as if a great load from my shoulders had been lifted, my mother knew about me being a vampire and mating with a vampire and getting pregnant from a vampire and now my father knew. I was so happy to be open about how I felt now. I thanked Carlisle and then looked around, Rosalie and Emmett had obviously left to go back to Australia for further education but where was Edward? As if Carlisle knew what I was thinking he pointed to the back yard. I looked through the window and to the humans naked eye you couldn't see anything but to me I could see Edward running back and forth in the window.

I went outside to see what he was doing and all most got bowled over from him running at such a fast pace. He stopped and looked at me and Renesmee then came over to us reluctantly as if he was afraid of hurting us or something. I smiled and then pushed Renesmee into his chest so that he would hold her. He didn't want to but he carefully took the tiny babe into his chest none the less. He smiled while holding her and I could have sworn he would start crying any second but he didn't, he just stared at her with a vast look on his face.

"You made this wonderful beauty Edward, you deserve every last bit of this pleasure that you must be feeling right now."

Edward looked up at me and smiled then back down to his daughter who slept care free in his arms. Suddenly she stirred and without opening her eyes she let out a little whine that let me know she wanted to be fed. Edward panicked though because he thought he did something wrong. I smiled and took Renesmee from him then turned up my top and fed the babe my breast. Edward's eyes went wide and then he went to cover my chest but I pushed his hand away.

"Edward this is how I feed her, she gets milk from my breast so she can eat, she wasn't crying for any other reason."

I assured him and then brushed some of the hair out of her eyes, she had a lot of hair when she was born and now that she had been dried off and cleaned there were little tuff's of curls near her forehead. Edward watched me in surprise and anxiousness like he wanted to hold her again so I led him inside and we sat down on the couch together while I nursed Renesmee. He stared at her with so much love it nearly brought tears to my eyes but then again I was a flood gate so I wasn't surprised.

"If we could have another… I would."

Edward said and then his gaze left our daughter and met mine, I was blushing like mad but once again not really surprised too much. I smiled and with my free hand I reached out and rubbed his face which was cool like it all ways was. He leaned into my touch and then kissed my hand gently.

"Wait Edward… in due time we can have another but I'm not sure now is the proper time."

I saw that he didn't look too happy about that but knew that I was right. I was ironic really because I was the one who was asking him for the baby when I was still pregnant with Renesmee and now he was the one asking me for the baby after seeing and holding her. I didn't like the fact that we couldn't have another just as soon as we had Renesmee and without half the pain as well. And then all of a sudden I thought about Jacob, why I wasn't sure. That was definitely one of the times I was happy that Edward couldn't read my mind. I remembered before when Edward had left me for 'the better of my help' and me and Jacob got really close so I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop by and let him know that he was a godfather.

"Edward I wanna see Jacob today to let him know that I had Renesmee I hadn't even let him aware that I was pregnant."

I told him and could feel him stiffen up under me. He obviously didn't seem to like my idea.

"I preferred that the wolves knew nothing about this family or of my daughter."

The way Edward said that kind of scared me because of the intensity of how he had said daughter. Immediately I retaliated though.

"Give him a damn chance Edward! without Jacob I wouldn't even be here I would have committed suicide from you leaving me when we needed each other the most. Besides Jacob has never done anything to you except the land agreement but it's been like 100 years Edward get over it!"

I yelled at him and I could tell he was going to come back at me with something but held it off due to the fact that I would probably win the argument anyway. I was the woman and I held Edward by the balls so it wouldn't be that hard. Plus I controlled the sex tee hee. Edward ended up driving me up to the Black's house and thankfully Billy wasn't there. If he was that would only cause more controversy between us. He was probably with Charlie watching the game or something it was Tuesday after all.

I rapped my knuckles on the front door loudly hoping that he would hear me and immediately I saw Jacob run to the door and open it.

"Bella you're back! I thought that after everything that had happened you and me wouldn't really be buddies anymore… who is this little bundle?"

I saw Jacob's words begin to slow as he saw the baby and then me and the resemblance, he knew but I guess he was wishing somewhere deep inside that he was wrong. I looked from Edward to Jacob and then bit my lower lip to keep from crying in anger.

"How about we talk this through inside?"

Once we had gotten inside I made sure that Edward and Jacob could at least shake hands and look each other in the eye. We sat down on Jacob's couch while I nursed Renesmee which Edward found un-comfortable with because I had to show off my breast in order to do so but got over it with the talk. Jacob didn't seem fazed at all though, he didn't even seem to notice.

"So I guess that letter hurt more than I thought huh?"

Jacob had always had ac rush on me of that I was sure because when I first started talking to him again after moving back to Forks I had to flirt with him. I guess I did it too well and now Jacob had been stuck to me like I was stuck to Edward. Most recently he had written a letter that he had crossed most out of, and it said that I was fraternizing with the enemy so we could no longer be friends and that even though he was upset that never changed things.

Given it was kind of rude for me to all of a sudden go back to Edward once he was back in the picture but I just had to. I left the motorcycle; I left Jacob and all my friends again and went back to Edward. However with out me going back I would never have this bundle of joy in my arms latched to my breast and I wouldn't trade anything for her.

"Jacob you had to have known that nothing was going to seriously happen in between us I mean you must have known that if and when Edward came back into the picture I would have to leave again. Besides if I hadn't gone back to him you wouldn't have had your god daughter Renesmee."

I was basically pleading with him, for what I wasn't sure only because I never really needed to explain myself to Jacob and even though he did neither did Jacob. Jacob sent Renesmee a thoughtful glance and then one to Edward which Edward did not return so I sent him a glare and a pinch on the thigh.

"I'm sorry it's just I loved you Bell's. I wanted to go out with you and I knew that Edward would hurt you so I wanted you to avoid that at all costs."

"Are you trying to say I'm bad for her?"

"If the boot fits!"

"THERE ARE PLACES I CAN MAKE IT!"

"BOYS!"

I yelled, standing up and getting in between both Edward and Jacob who had both stood up and were now less then a foot away from each other glaring.

"I came here Jacob so that I could introduce you to Renesmee, EDWARD AND MINES DAUGHTER." I said with much influence in my voice. "And Edward you didn't have to come if you didn't want to and all you've been doing since we got here was scrutinizing Jacob because he was there for me when you weren't!"

"We are enemies Bella, what part of Jacob's letter didn't you understand!?"

Edward said daring to raise his voice at me; I would definitely deal with that when I got home.

"Enemies or not I love you guy's both the only difference is Jacob I love Edward in a different way and you can't keep trying to get in between us! You and you're father need to butt out! And Edward, I have known Jacob nearly my whole life, there are things that Jacob knows more about me than you do and he is a dear friend and all ways will be so you need to respect that! And if you can't then you guys are going to have to learn to or else neither of you will have me!"

That was it, in sheer frustration I burst into tears, my cheeks were hot with blushes and not because Edward was saying something perverted or Jacob was trying to flirt. But because for the first time since Edward left me I felt lost. I ran out to Edward's Volvo and put Renesmee in her car seat, fumbling with the strap because I was so worked up.

"We can't keep doing this… for Bella."

Edward was the first to speak. Jacob looked up at him and then even though there was a stern and stubborn look on his face he nodded and then continued his fascination with the floor.

"Given… you've known Bella her whole life but that's my wife and I will always be more important to her especially now that she is a vampire. You are her child hood friend and she never wants to lose you so I should be respectful towards you also."

"Yea… you're her husband and I guess you aren't leavin for a while so I gotta get used to you sticking around."

"All right now I'm gonna go outside and comfort Bella then get her to call you… I don't like it but it will make her happy."

Jacob nodded and then Edward nodded himself and sooner then Jacob could blink an eye he was out the door and beside the hallucinating Bella at the car.

I gasped when Edward told me that him and Jacob had talked and come to a truce that neither of them were leaving any time soon because I cared for them both and that he had told him that I would call him. I wrapped my arms around Edward and then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you… so much."

"I love you too love."

He said and then strapped Renesmee in delicately the proper way and went to open my door for me then got in the front. I stuck my hand out and waved to Jacob, knowing that all the wounds weren't healed but at least some were. And that was good enough for me… for now…


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and blinked slightly, forgetting where I was for a split second. I was having the most convincing dream that I was still in Forks, yes, but it was before I had met Edward and before Renesmee was even thought of. Speaking of which, I looked over to my side and saw Renesmee sleeping on my arm again where the big purple scar was. It was the time when James had attacked me after tricking me into thinking he had my mother. I had gone foolishly and then eventually like all ways Edward came and saved me by sucking the venom out of my skin before it had time to spread. I hauled my self into an upright position on my elbows and thought about where he was. It was kind of cool every time I thought about it, I would never age, and my husband would never age so it would be like having the sexiest husband on Earth forever. I gently took Renesmee who was just starting to wake up so I moved my top and nursed her. She suckled gently onto my nipple; I'm sure she didn't mean it but her gums were terribly sharp and pinched at my nipple any time I fed her.

"Oh my little savior Renesmee… you're such an image of your father and so beautiful."

She really was my savior for if she hadn't come along I'm not sure what had happened with our situation with the Vulturi and everything. In a way Renesmee had saved us before we even knew Renesmee existed. I could never fathom this life, falling in love with a vampire, and having a child with a vampire; it was all still very surreal to me. Once Renesmee was done her feeding I put her in her little jumper we had purchased for her and took the baby brush and brushed back her tiny red locks then picked my self up and went downstairs. When I came downstairs everyone seemed to be in a hurry like they were moving somewhere. That was when it occurred to me and I shuddered in panic, I caught Edward who was pacing around the house looking for something.

"Edward what's going on?"

I asked him suspiciously, I knew but I guess I just wanted to hear him say it so that I could know he could man up to something like this. He looked at me; his eyes were amber so I guess he was all right, when they were black that was when you needed to worry.

"We're moving Bella… Carlisle is going to the same hospital again and everyone thinks that he should have aged by now. We alerted Charlie and he is coming in about 5 minutes, we can't leave you this time Bella especially not now that we have a child together."

I stared up at him with the same look I had in the hospital after the fight with James in horror. Not that I was afraid of him but I couldn't believe that we actually had to move again; I know that Carlisle and Esmee had made a lot of sacrifices for me after moving back even though it was a serious danger to them but this whole getting up and moving same day kind of thing I would definitely not get used to. That was when Carlisle came back in the house obviously from putting bag's in the car which I found ironic because they could travel on foot and probably get there faster then any car.

"Oh Bella… you're father is outside, he wants to talk to you."

I nodded to him and then sent Edward the look again and walked out with Renesmee in my arms tightly as if someone around here was a threat to her. I saw Charlie in his cruiser with his hand on the door and a horrible look on his face. He looked depressed with his down turn lip and his hat in his hand. I ran into the arm he out stretched after seeing me and cried immediately after feeling his warm grasp.

"Oh dad… I don't wanna leave… THEY CAN'T MAKE ME!! I'm gonna stay here in F-F-Forks with you… I promised I-I would never leave youuuu!"

I blubbered into his coat; thank goodness Renesmee wasn't awake because if she was she would start crying also. If I cried she did and it didn't look good on her little porcelain doll face. I felt Charlie pat my back and whisper to me in his gruff fatherly voice which I knew I would probably never hear again.

"Don't worry Bella. We all knew this day would come when you have to leave… listen, you're just the same as the Cullen's now heck you are one! So you gotta follow you're family Bella and you can't keep little Renesmee away from Edward… I'm all right with it Bells, as long as I know my daughter is happy it doesn't faze me. Bella I will all ways love you and you have sacrificed so much for me… its time I sacrificed a little for you."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, he had never been like this before; I thought that since the last time I had left with them I returned with a few broken ribs and a broken leg that he would be reluctant to let me go with them but… he was acting shockingly calm about all this. Did he not understand that I wouldn't be able to visit and depending on what was happening maybe not even be aloud to contact him at all?

"Daddy… thank you… so much; and I will always love you too daddy."

I said and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek, his warm loveable cheek that I knew I had laid my head on when some guy pulled my pig tails, the cheek I leaned on when I had told my middle school crush I liked him and the cheek I was laying my head on now, while leaving him for my husband's family. I guess he understood because he had been down this road before but all the same I appreciated it.

I watched my father get inside his cruiser, tip his hat to all of us and then blow a kiss at Renesmee and I, then drive away. Out of the Cullen's parking lot, out of my life and out of his grand daughters. I broke down when he finally turned the corner and couldn't see me anymore. Edward and Esmee ran to me and each took a body part and helped me get back on my feet. Esmee took Renesmee from me, taking a minute from packing to help me out and I turned to Edward.

"He's gone Edward… he's never coming back… I'm never going to see him again!"

Edward held me close to his chiseled chest and combed back my red hair with his fingers slowly. It wasn't much but it soothed me enough to end the tears for the time being until of course we reached our destination; and then I truly realized that Charlie and I would never see each other again. I was over the fact that I wouldn't see my mother again because I had spent such a long time away from her but now I was feeling the emotions that had been pent up for Charlie since I arrived in Forks nearly two years ago. I felt Edward slowly hum my lullaby into my hair to sooth me but it only made it worse; my body racked dangerously fast and soon I couldn't hold myself up. I felt the floor disappear under my feet but someone caught me and took me into their arms. It was Edward, obviously, and soon I felt my self drifting into unconsciousness. I heard him whisper something to me like I love you and then I was completely out.

When I had awoken it was the middle of the night and I was in an unfamiliar room, I felt the bed sheets under me were silk, cream colored silk and I knew I wasn't in Forks any more. I felt my nose start to sting with fresh tears and looked around to see Edward sitting in a chair looking at me intently. Everyone else was outside watching television. I put a hand on my head and then looked down; I had a head ache from crying and then going back to sleep mid cry. Edward took my hand from my forehead and then pressed the back of my hand against his lips and kissed it. I stared at him, my bottom lip trembling because I knew that it was now that I would never see Charlie or Renee ever again.

"Why Edward…Why?!"

I cried out to him and then enveloped Edward's entire body in my arms and sobbed painfully, my throat hurt from all the crying and I eventually wouldn't be able to take much longer before I thought that the whole that started to form when Edward left would come back. He padded my back and drew circles along it while breathing into my neck to sooth me but this time it wouldn't work, I knew that we were gone. I was in a hotel now but eventually Carlisle and Esmee would pretend to be a young adoptive couple and buy a house with their five children and their child in law and granddaughter. It felt as if I was changing my mind now like I wanted to go back to Forks and away from this weird place wherever I was but I knew that if I did I would feel just as I do now.

"I'm sorry."

I heard him say and then he pressed me tighter to his ice cold body and started to lick the small mark on my neck given to me by him. I pulled away for a split second to see his face and then I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his face, pulling him closer to me so that I could actually kiss my husband without having to worry if he would kill me or not. Eventually we were both on the bed and sweating profusely, he was on top of me and still in me but struggling to keep his hand over his nose from my intoxicating scent. Eventually he would get it because how did Esmee and Carlisle do anything with Carlisle not being tempted to kill her. It would get better I know it would we were just going to take some time and everything would get better.


End file.
